1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for playing a game. In particular, it relates to a two player game in which the players play against each other.
2. Description of Related Art
A known game apparatus is disclosed in EP 0827763. This describes a game board in which a ball is used to knock over pins in a ten pin bowling game. This game apparatus has the disadvantage that only one player can use the game apparatus at any one time. Whilst more than one player can play indirectly against each other by recording scores, two players cannot play simultaneously. This may reduce the interest of the game.